New Neighbors
by dribbleme
Summary: Nick and Hayden have been best friends for as long as they can remember, but when Jeff moves in next door and steals her heart, Nick gets jealous. That's when Nick realizes that he wants more than just to be friends with Hayden.


**Hiiiiiii! This is my very first fanfiction. EVER. Which would explain why I needed help editing it. Thanks to my special little Queff shipper Kat (misskittykatgleek) for being my very awesome beta. I couldn't have done it without you! Btdubbs: Jayden= Jeff and Hayden is my head cannon. **

"So are we still going to that party tonight?" Nick asked, on the phone with Hayden.

"Ugh, I can't. My mom is making me go greet the new neighbors with her." She whined. Her mother had ruined her weekend by making her visit some stupid neighbors that were probably losers with nothing better to do than play board games. She shuddered at the very thought.

"That sucks. It's gonna be a blast!" Nick was genuinely disappointed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go to the party alone. It's really nerdy and uncool to show up to parties solo, and even though that was what was on the inside, he'd do anything to prevent people from seeing that.

"No need to rub it in my face Nicholas." Hayden sneered

"Right, sorry."

"Hayden! Come downstairs! It's time to go!" called Hayden's mother from in the living room. Hayden rolled her eyes and groaned

"Ugh, wish me luck."

"Good luck! Bye!" Nick snickered. Hayden always looked on the downside of things, and Nick found it to be hilarious

Hayden hung up the phone and ran downstairs to be greeted by her mother with a scowl on her face.

"What have you been doing? I have been calling you for 10 minutes!" Hayden rolled her eyes, it was becoming such a habit. But honestly, her mother had only called her once, approximately fifteen seconds ago.

"I was on the phone with Nick!"

"Alright, let's go."

Hayden and her mother walked across the street to her new neighbor's house. All she knew about these people was that they were from California and they had a son her age. Nothing else, they could be serial killers for all she knew!

Her mother knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Hayden tapped her foot irritably and her mother shot her a quick glare, signaling for her to stop or else. Hayden knew what was best for her and she stopped.

A few moments later, a rather tall woman with dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders opened the door with a smile on her face. She looked like a soccer mom for sure. I could just picture her standing by a field of little toddlers kicking a ball around and cheering for them like there was no tomorrow. The thought was repulsing.

"Hi," Hayden's mom said. "I'm Joanna and this is my daughter Hayden, we live across the street and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Hayden smiled the fakest smile ever imaginable. She was going to do everything in her power to make her new neighbors feel as awkward as possible.

"That's so sweet," said the blonde woman. "I'm Melissa and my son Jeff should be around here somewhere. Jeff! Come out here! We have visitors!" she yelled. 'Melissa' turned around as she yelled for this 'Jeff' boy. I bet he was a nerd with acne who did homework for a living.

She really did not want to be here right now. She could be with her friends having fun right now instead of exchanging looks with this woman and- holy moly who is that?

A tall bleach blond boy came running down the stairs and stopped at the doorway.

"Hey, sorry, I was unpacking boxes. I'm Jeff."

An overwhelming sensation fell over her, like she had just met the man of her dreams. Her entire attitude about the evening changed drastically. As she went through her mental checklist, if her teeth had stuff in them, if she looked pretty, was her hair messed up, she realized she hadn't said two words to this guy.

"Well, Hi Jeff. I'm Joanna and this is Hayden.

He semi- waved and smiled the sweetest smile. Hayden returned the gesture. She was blushing! She had never felt this way about anyone before! Ever!

"Well come in! Come in! We can't leave you outside all day!" Melissa chided.

We entered the still bare two story house and sat on the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room. It was ugly, but Hayden tried to sweep those thoughts from her mind, she just wanted to absorb as much of Jeff as possible.

"Sorry, it's a little bare. We still have a lot of unpacking to do." Jeff's mother blushed.

"Oh don't apologize! You just moved in yesterday." My mother said.

"It's still in no shape to have visitors."

Was this woman trying to tell us to leave? HA! Good luck getting my mother to leave. Last time we had a new neighbor, she stayed for HOURS 'helping' them, when really, she was just a bother.

"Well, maybe we should help them unpack, what do you think Hayden?"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah, sure." Hayden said distantly.

"I'm sorry about her. She really wanted to go somewhere tonight." Hayden's mother sighed

"I know what you mean. Jeff was devastated that he had to leave his friends." Melissa tried to relate.

As these words left Melissa's mouth, a plan was forming inside Hayden's mind. She finally figured out how she could go to the party! It was genius! Jeff could be her excuse to go to this party. And she was not about to let this opportunity slide.

"Well, maybe I could take Jeff with me. Introduce him to some of my friends." She suggested

"That sounds like a great idea! Jeff, what do you say?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so." Jeff said.

"Yay! Let's go! Nick is just around the corner!" Hayden said as she started to make her way to the door.

"Wait. Nick is almost here already?" Joanna asked.

"I told him to come just in case." Hayden said then grabbed Jeff and walked out the door.

As Hayden and Jeff started strolling down the sidewalk to meet Nick further down the street, they decided they should get to know each other better.

"So where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"To a party, but do not tell my mom that. She thinks i'm just going to Nick's house all the time. She still thinks i'm an angel." Hayden rolled her eyes. She was everything but an angel! Did her mother really expect her to not party like every other teenager out there?

"Well aren't you?" The smirk gradually grew on his face as Nick pulled up and honked to get their attention.

Hayden got in the front seat and Jeff hopped in the back.

"Nicky!" Hayden said and hugged him.

"Whaddup girl?" Nick said.

"This is Jeff. My new neighbor."

"Sup man, I'm Nick"

Jeff nodded and smiled. I can't get it out of my head how cute he is all the time, especially when he has that dopey grin on his face.

"So... how long have you two been dating?" Jeff asked somewhat awkwardly.

Hayden and Nick looked at each other seriously, and then Hayden broke into uncontrollable laughter closely followed by Nick, looking a little disappointed.

"No, dude, we're like best friends." Hayden said.

"Oh sorry! I just thought since you two were so close." Jeff tried to cover.

Now if Jeff didn't feel awkward before, he certainly felt so now.

"Well I could see how you thought that. She practically lives at my house." Nick poked Hayden in the ribs and she elbowed him back. Jeff could see they were more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm pretty sure you've spent a fair amount of time at my house too!" Hayden retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, okay. So, Jeff, what school are you going to?" said Nick trying to change the subject.

"Uh, some private school called Dalton Academy."

"Good choice. Some pretty awesome people go there." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"Like who?"

"Me. So man, you sing? Dance?" Nick chided, trying to get Jeff to spill.

"Yeah I've been dancing since I was two. My friends and I had a band back in California." Jeff started to blush, he was flattered that Nick was taking an interest in his personal life, no one ever did…

"Oh, cool! What do you play?" Hayden asked.

"I sang lead and played bass." He nodded after he said it.

"You should join the Warblers." A plan was forming in Nick's mind.

"Oh lord." Hayden said. Jeff could tell she knew he did this to everyone he met. Jeff had no clue what "The Warblers" were…maybe it was a sex circle or something.

"The what?" Jeff asked confused.

"The Warblers," Nick giggled. "It's our school's show choir." Jeff felt so stupid, it even sounded like a show choir but his mind jumped to…things. "But, if you want to really sing, you should audition for a solo."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll check it out." Jeff smiled as he tucked his hands into his jean pockets. He had already found somewhere at this school to belong to, something he had been planning on spending months doing.

"Whoo! Look at me, recruiting new members." Nick giggled

"Wes would be so proud." Hayden sighed sarcastically

"Who's Wes?" Jeff asked.

"He was on the Warbler's council." Nick said.

"Now he's in New York getting his broadway on." Hayden laughed

"We're all making plans to go see him opening night. You should come with us." Nick said.

"Yeah, totally! I've always wanted to go to New York." Jeff said. He couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't even been to school yet and he was already being invited on a trip to NEW YORK. This just…doesn't happen to him.

"See Jeff! You are making friends!" said Hayden.

Nick pulled up to Thad's house and were surprised with the lack of cars for a party. Scratch that. There were no cars.

"Where is everyone? Didn't he say 7 o'clock?" Hayden said.

"Yeah, Stay in here. I'll go see what's up." Nick said, confused.

Once Nick got out of the car and walked up the pathway leading to Thad's door, Hayden and Jeff were alone. And neither of them were complaining. Hayden turned around to face Jeff. She was determined to know more about him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home? Any long distance relationships going on?" Hayden said. She was so into Jeff, it wasn't even funny. Jeff kind of liked it, even though it was a bit new to him.

Jeff giggled. "Um, no. Believe it or not I'm not exactly a ladies man."

"Oh come on! You had to have girls falling all over you."

"Nope, none."

"Their loss."

"Well, what about you? How many hearts have you broken missy?" He prodded sarcastically

"Well, I was dating this guy, but he, uh, he cheated on my with my, with my best friend."

"What a douche."

"It's not a big deal. I'm over it."

"Of course it is! Any guy who has the privilege of calling you his girlfriend, should treat you with a little respect." Jeff stared into her eyes. They both felt something so real and so right. Just as Hayden began to speak Nick got back in the car and started it.

"No party." Nick said. "Thad's parents came home to a house full of kids and practically disowned him-in Spanish."

"So what did you guys talk about?" Nick said.

"Oh, nothing. Just how Jeff here is going to take me to California one day." Hayden said.

Jeff giggled and smiled at Hayden.

"Well, since there's no party, do you guys wanna come over to my place?" Nick said.

"I think our parents probably want us home." Hayden said.

"Alright then, your choice." Nick sighed, disappointed, but he understood.

Hayden nudged him and they drove off.

Sooner than they expected, they arrived at Hayden's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye! Nice to meet you Jeff!"

"You too!" Jeff said as Nick drove off.

As they start to part ways, they both see Joanna and Melissa laughing and having a conversation over a glass of wine. They looked slightly drunk. Neither Hayden nor Jeff wanted to interrupt their moms.

"Looks like our moms are having fun in there." Jeff laughed. "It's cool that they are close, even though they barely know each other." He sighed.

"Do you just want to come hang out at my house? I mean there's no use in both of us being alone." Hayden said. She had a bigger plan on her mind than hanging out, Hayden wanted to get her mouth on his within the next hour, or she might end up going insane.

"Sure." Jeff smiled

Hayden and Jeff sat on the couch.

"So tell me about yourself blondie. What kind of stuff do you like?"

"I play baseball."

"Me too! I've been playing for about eight years. My dad was going pro, but he pulled his shoulder. His lost dreams kind of rubbed off on me." Hayden laughed.

"Who's your dad?" Jeff questioned, genuinely curious.

"Michael Lancaster. You probably won't know hi-"

"Your dad is Michael Lancaster? I practically worshiped him when he played for Arizona!" Jeff practically danced from joy and excitement.

Hayden looks down sort of disappointed. This always happens to her, people act like her friend, just to get an autograph of something from her dad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just get a lot of people being my friend because of my dad." Hayden explained to him.

Hayden continued to look down as she feels Jeff's hand under her chin lifting her head up.

"Look at me. I'm friends with you, not your dad. When we started hanging out tonight, did I know who your dad was?" Hayden shook her head no, and a tear fell out of her eye. Jeff brought his thumb up to wipe it away and said, "Don't worry about me using you. I think you are an amazing person and I love being your friend for YOU, not because your dad is some baseball player."

Hayden and Jeff are staring into each others eyes so close that she can feel his breath on her lips.

"Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?" Jeff said, slightly breathless.

"Not at all."

Before she knows it Jeff's lips are on hers and they are kissing. At first softly then she feels Jeff's tongue slowly prodding into her mouth.

All of this feels so right, Hayden thought to herself. She only just met Jeff, but she knew this was something different than all her other relationships. She just knew it. She could feel it with everything she was that this was right.

Hayden wraps her arms around Jeff's neck and softly tugs at his hair. Jeff takes this as permission to put his hands on her waist and pull her closer so that now she is laying on top of him. They loved the taste of each others lips. The curve of Hayden's hips were killing Jeff more than she knew. Just as things were getting a little hot and heavy, they hear the door being unlocked and her mother's voice.

"Hayden?"


End file.
